Maybe
by RyokoSohma
Summary: REWRITTEN Maybe Haruxoc. You get to decide by reveiwing. Ryoko, another Sohma finally comes home to the main house.
1. Chapter 1

**Ryoko Sohma**

**Age: 15**

**Born in the year of the Fox (I know there's no fox, but there are no more animals to choose from...)**

**Dark orange hair (Almost red) with white ends on the bangs only.**

"Hello?" Hatori said in his usual monotone.

"Hari?" a familiar voice said on the other line.

"Ryoko, where are you? You were suppose to be here at the main house by now."

"I know..."

"Then why aren't you here? Did you miss the plane? It's going to rain soon. Do you want me to pick you up?" He sound too concerned...

"No, I can walk, if I can ever get out of the airport."

"What do you mean?"

"There's a large group of guys by the entrance. If I want to get through, I'll have to squeeze through them."

"We can't risk that… I'll be right there."

"I told you, I'll be fine. I just have to wait a little longer."

"You're not walking here; I told you it's going to start raining soon." Hatori said before saying good-bye and hanging up.

"Who was that? Was it Ryoko? Is she okay!" asked Momiji coming in.

"Momiji, go back to bed, it's late."

"But I'm worried."

"She'll be fine."

"But where is she? I'll go find her! Haru already left to get her!"

"Hatsuharu?"

"Right after you said that Ryoko was stuck at the airport."

"Why do they have to block my only exit? I'm getting tired..." Ryoko slumped back into a chair and waited.

"Excuse me…" She turned around and saw a guy about her age with black hair just staring at her with emotionless eyes. "Uh, sorry. Do-" he was cut off by another boy.

"Hey, Kaname!" another guy came over looking more cheerful then the first one. "So that's where you went. To flirt with girls."

"Huh?"

"It's not like that. Please excuse my friend Naoya here." Kaname said still sounding dull.

"Hey there. Naoya Itsuki." he said shaking her hand. "And this guy here is Kaname Kusakabe. Hey, you're pretty- I love those eyes- and the hair... reminds me of a fox." Ryoko tensed up a bit.

"Ryu." said a familiar voice.

"Haru?"

"Ah, she's taken." said Naoya hanging his head.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I heard you were stuck here..."

"Aww, so you came all the way over here to be stuck with me?"

"I can get you through, no sweat. Plus it's late. I'll walk you home." he said giving Ryoko his white trench coat. I love that coat!

"Well, I guess this is good-bye Foxy." Naoya said leaving with Kaname who didn't say anything but he waved.

"Foxy?" Haru said looking at Ryoko. She just shrugged.

"Damn, it's raining..." Ryoko said looking up at the gray sky.

"So how long do you get to stay this time? You come and go so often." Haru asked.

"I actually was planning to stay, with Kira." Kira was Ryoko's sister.

"Really?" Haru said sounding surprised.

"Yeah. I told Mika I quit the whole modeling crap. I hate being away for so long."

"Everyone will be happy to hear that..." he smiled still looking towards the ground. Their hands kept hitting each other's as they walked.

"So how's Rin?"

"Huh? Oh, she's... she just got out of the hospital."

"That's great... Kyo told me you went black out of now where at your school one day. What happened?"

"I went berserk because... I got dumped... I know it's not a good reason but-"

"Who were you going out with?"

"I though it would work out because we were both cursed by the zodiac- and we tried to keep it secret, but Akito somehow found out... and he hurt her."

"So that's what Rin was blaming me for..."

"Huh? What did she say?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me. Why are you hiding it? Rin said you were the one who told Akito, didn't she?"

"Are you guessing this stuff?"

"I know you didn't tell Akito. You'd never do that..."

"Are you okay Haru?"

"Yeah... I'm not giving up on her yet. I don't think Rin realizes... just how much I like her. I'm doing my best to show her- just short of doing anything illegal." Haru said sitting back up.

"Well, good luck then." Ryoko said with a smile.

"Wow. That feels much better to get it all out."

"Yeah, anytime..."

"Now it's your turn."

"What? Uh, what do you mean, heh, heh..."

"I know there's something on your mind too. Don't deny it."

"I left the fridge door open- again! And I left my soda can in the freezer- again! So it's like gonna explode soon... And-"

"No, really, what's wrong?"

"I-"

"Haru!" Momiji called running over.

"I guess we can postpone the confession booth for now." Haru joked giving her a smile.

"Finally, schools' over and I can get my soda out of the freezer and close the fridge door... Because I left it in there again..." Ryoko said to herself walking home.

"There you are." Haru said walking beside her. "Now what were you about to say before Momiji came into the picture?"

"I don't remember..."

"Wanna go for a walk? Maybe you'll remember." he asked. "So, really, what were you going to say? I'm curious." he said stopping in front of her.

Hey, so you can pick if Haru and Ryoko get together or if you want Rin with Haru or you can even pick whom you want Ryoko to end up with! Just review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chappie! **

"So really, what were you going to say? I'm curious." he said stopping in front of her.

"Huh? Um... What do you- Oh yeah! I was gonna tell you I really missed you the most 'cause I lov-" she put a hand over her mouth. "(What the hell just happened? Why did I just start spitting it out?) Crap!" Ryoko yelled covering her mouth again.

Haru laughed. "Heheh, so that's what you've been hiding. Wanna go for a walk? Maybe you'll remember."

"What?" she shook her head and realized she was daydreaming again.

"Huh?" Haru looked at her with a strange look.

"Sorry, talking to myself again..."

"Oh... Hey, wanna go somewhere- do something with me? Nothing else to do... Wanna go for a walk? Maybe you'll also remember what you were going to say that other day. You do know what I'm talking about, right?" he asked looking the other way now. He didn't ask her to go on a walk multiple times. Only once- the first two mark the beginning and ending of the daydream.

"Okay."

"Good morning Miss. Honda." said Yuki coming into kitchen.

"Oh, good morning Yuki." Tohru said with a big smile. "Where's Kyo? His breakfast is going to get cold."

"Yes. Where is that stupid cat?" wondered Yuki. I don't think Kyo is stupid...

"He's been talking to Ryoko on the roof. I think they just came down." said Shigure coming in.

"Ryoko's back? And that idiot is keeping her all to him self." Yuki said leaving.

"Um, Ryoko?" Tohru said sounding confused. "Is she a Sohma?"

"Ryoko is a Sohma. She's only a year younger than you; same age as Hatsuharu and Momiji. If you'd like, you can go out and visit her with Kyo and Yuki."

"Oh, okay. I'll be back in a bit then." Tohru said leaving after Yuki.

"So that's when Haru came in." Ryoko said finishing her airport incident story.

"Haru?"

"Ryoko?" said a familiar voice.

"Yuki?" Ryoko looked down over the edge and saw Yuki and Tohru.

"How are you?" Yuki asked.

"I'm fine." Ryoko smiled again.

"Damn rat." Kyo jumped off the roof and headed inside.

Ryoko jumped down by Yuki and Tohru.

"Have you figured out what animal Ryoko is yet?" Yuki asked.

"Well... Kyo's the cat, Yuki's the rat, Hatsuharu's the cow, Kisa's the tiger, Momiji's the rabbit, Hatori is the dragon, Ayame is the snake, Hiro's the ram, Ritsu's the monkey, Shigure's the dog, and Kagura's the boar." Sorry, I know we all know that already, but it took up space. "So that leaves the fox, horse, and the rooster!"

There's only a 66.6 repeating percent chance that someone who doesn't know will get this wrong- but since it's Tohru... I'm guessing 78.3...

"Are you the fox?" Gasp!

"How long will you get to stay this time Ryoko?" asked Yuki. "I hope you get to stay long enough for the new years banquet. It is your turn this year."

"I get to-" Kyo cut off Ryoko.

"Ryoko's staying at Kira's now! She's not leaving any more!" Kyo shouted.

"Is that so? I'm really happy to hear that Ryoko." Yuki said.

"So that means your going to our school now too!" Tohru said happily.

Her first day of school, Tohru showed Ryoko around and introduced her to Uo and Hanajima. "Ryoko!" Uo waved over to where Tohru and Ryoko were standing.

"Awesome! Finally a girl Sohma. Thought it was gonna be all boys." Uo sighed.

"Uo! Hana!" Tohru came running over with Ryoko behind her. Tohru must run really slow...

"So." Uo lightly elbowed her. "Someone told me that you have the hots for that Haru Sohma kid."

"Huh?"

"You know he goes here too. You could totally hook up with him!"

"Uh... I couldn't..."

"Give it a shot at least! You never know till you try!" Uo encouraged.

"You like Haru, Ryoko? Tohru asked.

"Of course she does! Didn't you see how she blushed when I mentioned it?"

"Um, I didn't notice anything..." ...

"Tohru!" Momiji came running over with Hatsuharu following. "Ryoko!" He jumped up and hugged her. "I'm so happy you get to stay now! We'll be able to see each other everyday and play together 24/7!"

"Momiji, Ryoko's has to sleep and eat sometime." reminded Yuki.

"She can do it while we play, right Ryoko?"

"Heh, heh, right..." Ryoko said sweat dropping.

"It's a good thing Ryoko decided to stay the day she did because were going on the end of the year field trip soon." Tohru reminded.

"Yes, we're going to a summer resort with a beach." Yuki explained.

"That sounds like fun- I can't wait!" Momiji said jumping up and down.

**Sorry it's kinda short. But review if you have any questions or suggestions or anything. In the next chapter- they're already in America at the beach.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter already... it's takes me so long to write so little. I'm sorry.**

"Why don't you just shut up?" Kyo said staring out the window. He sat next to Tohru.

"Oh lighten up for once Kyo!" Momiji sat back down and crossed his arms. "Oh yeah!" Momiji jumped back up. "When we get to the beach you'll get to meet Aka!"

"Aka?" Tohru said.

"She's another Sohma, but she's not cursed though. Same age as Haru, Momiji and me." Ryoko explained.

"I can't wait to see her! She comes to the mainhouse to visit time to time like Ryoko used to."

"Hey rabbit- you can shut up now. We're here." Kyo said standing up and heading for the door. "Finally..."

"Where is miss Honda?" Yuki asked coming in with a small box in his hand.

"Watcha got there Yuki? A gift for Tohru?" Momiji asked bending down to see.

"I got her medicine. Just in case she gets sea sick."

"Girls don't want medicine as gifts! Why not candy or flowers?" Momiji said jumping up and down.

"Last time I saw Tohru, she was with Ryoko. I think they're by the pool." said Kyo sounding bored.

"I'll go take it to her." Hatsuharu volunteered standing up. "It's better than just sitting around."

"So tell me how you and Hatsuharu first met." Tohru asked sitting next to Ryoko with their feet in the pool.

"Um, it was at the New Years banquet. When we were like four. Haru's parents were talking to Kazuma about him teaching Haru martial arts because of his black side. Haru would often stay by his parents, but he wondered off and then we bumped into each other- Literally." Ryoko said smiling at the memory.

Flashback

"It's all that stupid rat's fault..." Hatsuharu mumbled walking away from his parents. "I hate hi-" Haru stopped and noticed he was on the ground. "Watch where you're going!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry." she rubbed her head.

"Wait- no... I did it again... It's not your fault." Haru got up and then he offered his hand to help her up. "You're Ryoko. Right?"

"Yeah. And you're Hatsuharu."

"A.K.A. Haru the stupid cow..." He hung his head and started walking away.

Ryoko ran up to him and linked arms with him. "You're not stupid just because you're the cow. Plus, cow's are awesome!" Haru gave her a crooked smile. Cow's are awesome!

End of Flashback

"Aww, that sounds so cute!" said Tohru with a big smile. "I can see it now... A little Ryoko and a little Hatsuharu linking arms..." Tohru said getting lost in a daydream.

"Hehe, I was such a dork when I was little." Ryoko said leaning her head back. She jumped back up when she saw a familiar pair of gray eyes. "Haru!"

"I didn't think you were dorky." he said. He then handed the box to Tohru. "Yuki said to give this to you if you get sea sick."

"Thanks!" Tohru stood up. "Hey, I heard that they're gonna have a firework show tonight and- wow!" Tohru slipped and fell into the pool. She came back up laughing.

"We have a great view of the ocean right from our rooms!" yelled a girl.

"Listen up!" the teacher yelled. "All of you can go swimming and touring the town after you've unpacked your luggage."

"Yes sensei."

"Alright."

"Race you!"

"Hey Tohru!" Momiji stopped right in front of her. "I bet your wondering when you get to meet Aka, right?"

"Yeah. I'm really excited!" Tohru said giving him a smile.

"She's suppose to meet us at the beach- So let's hurry and get our stuff in our rooms so we can go!" he said before running off.

"Wow, the oceans beautiful." Tohru said looking around.

"Hey guys!" said an unfamiliar voice to Tohru.

"Aka!" Momiji yelled running up to her. "Come meet Tohru and Ryoko's here too!" he said pulling her arm towards the group. "And here come Tohru's friends- so you can meet them too!"

"Hey Aka." Ryoko said waving. Kyo turned his head but stayed quiet.

"Aka, aren't you gonna get hot in that black bathing suit?" Yuki asked.

"Yuki, I thought Shigure was the perverted one- not you." Aka said laughing a bit.

"No! That's not what I meant!" he blushed. "It's just that in the sun, you'll attract more heat from the sun in black than in white clothes!"

"Well, so far I've only attracted a couple of guys and a dolphin- but no heat." Aka joked.

"Um... Just never mind... I'd like you to meet Miss Tohru Honda." Yuki said looking towards Tohru.

"Hi."

"And this is Arisa Uotoni and Saki Hanajima!" Momiji jumped up and down by them.

"Hey there!"

"Hello."

"What's up?" Aka said smiling. "Hey, I'm gonna have to steal Ryu for a moment. Uo, Hana, and Tohru, you guys come too. We have to discuss something in private." she said pulling them away to the water.

"What's that all about?" Kyo asked finally speaking.

"It doesn't concern you- only Ryoko's feelings and emotions..." Hana said before walking off with Aka and the other girls.

"So, when are you going to ask him out?" Aka said hitting the ball to Ryoko.

Ryoko caught it and hit it to Tohru. "What are you talking about?"

"Ryoko will ask when she's ready." Tohru said throwing it to Uo.

"Kay... Are you ready?" Uo yelled happily hitting the ball over Ryoko's head. Ryoko turned around and started going towards it. "Hey, when did you get a tattoo Ryu?" Uo asked noticing a wing-like tattoo on Ryoko's back.

"I've never noticed that." Tohru said catching the ball after Ryoko got it back.

"Oh, this?" She turned her head to see it." I got it right before Haru got his. Why?"

"Just hook up with him already!"

"We go from Haru to art on my body then back to Haru so quickly… And what would I say? 'Hey Haru, will you go out with me you sexy cow?' heh..."

"You don't have to put the 'sexy cow' part. But that was okay."

"And what do you think he'll say? 'No?' or 'I don't know...' or maybe even 'Is this a joke Ryu?' I think I won't ask..."

"Hey, he could say yes. You never know till you try!"

"I feel so left out..." Tohru said in the back.

"Oh, is there anything you want to do for Ryu's cause?" Aka asked.

"I have some ideas."

"Hey- I'm hungry." Ryoko lied. "Let's go eat now."

Tohru was flipping threw the channels on the TV in their room while Ryoko just laid at the edge of her bed with her head hanging over the side. She was watching TV upside down.

"Tohru? What do you think Haru would say?" Ryoko asked.

"Oh, I think he would say yes. Your so like him in everyway- 'cept your a girl... Well, what I mean is, your personality is like his and you have a somewhat of a black side to- you know, when you get mad or when you fought Kyo that one day. You dress like him, where the same jewelry and your both cursed. Two people that are so alike are perfect for each other!" She said.

"To my opinion..." Hatsuharu walked in with Yuki and Aka. "Just as two people that are alike, two people who are different could be perfect for each other in the same way. It really depends on how they feel about each other. Why?"

"Uh, soap opera." Ryoko said smiling at him. "Where did you guys come from?"

"Hold on... I sense kitty..." Aka said. She went to the door and opened it to see Kyo about to walk past.

"Aka?" he said stopping.

"Hey Kyo! Come on inside!" she said pulling him in.

"Aka and the... Baka? Aka and the Baka!" Yuki said sounding fascinated.

"What was that you damn rat?" Kyo said giving him a glare.

"Oh, I'm gonna have fun with this..."

"Uh..." Tohru sweat dropped. "I know! Why don't you three go for a walk?" Tohru said pointing to Ryoko and Kyo along with Aka.

"Huh? You want us to leave?" Aka asked.

"Let's just leave." Kyo said taking her arm. "Ryoko, you too..." he said putting his hand on the back of Ryoko's head and pushing her out.

When they left, Tohru jumped up. "Haru, if Ryo-" Momiji stopped her when he jumped up from behind the bed. "Ah! Momiji! Where'd you come from?"

"Haru- Ask Ryu out! I know you like her just as much as- actually- more than Rin! So just ask her out! I saw what you did one snowy night..." He said holding out a video camera. Haru took it and started watching. "You're acting like Kyo now! Not admitting it!" Tohru and Yuki were both curious to see. Haru then smiled after seeing something on the screen. He handed it back to Momiji.

"I remember that night..." Haru said still smiling.

**Kay... I end it here. And Aka- if you got mad at me over one of the parts I said at the beginning- it will all become clear to you later on in the story o.O you'll understand later. Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Momiji's got blackmail. O.o**

"So what's it like being cursed?" Aka asked walking between Kyo and Ryoko.

"Uh, not fun in any way. Consider yourself lucky." Ryoko said.

"Hey, at least your in the Zodiac." Kyo said crossing his arms.

"But think of it this way- you're unique. The rice ball in the fruits basket, the sugar with the salt and pepper, the cat in the zodiac- literally." Aka said smiling.

Kyo then heard laughter. "You think that's funny Ryu?" Kyo said turning to her.

"What? I didn't say anything." Ryoko said shaking her head.

"I heard you laugh!" Kyo shouted stopping in front of her.

"So your just gonna go ahead and accuse me?"

"Ah guys, don't fight- please?" Aka said trying to pull them away from each other.

"Sorry..." they said together turning around so they were facing away from each other.

"Hey guys!" Momiji said popping out of now where again.

"So it was Momiji..." Kyo said sweat dropping.

"What's up? Oh, and on my way up here, some people were looking for you Ryu. They said something about being your number one fans. They should be around here somewhere- Oh there they are!" Momiji waved to a group of girls and they waved back.

"Dammit..." Ryoko mumbled hiding behind Kyo.

"I wonder when Aka and the other's are gonna be back." Tohru said flipping through channels again.

"Momiji went out to go look for them about ten minutes ago." Yuki said looking at the clock.

"Maybe they got lost..." Hatsuharu said looking out the window.

"No offense Haru, but that's your job."

"Hey, what was on the video tape Haru?" Tohru said picking it up. Momiji left it.

"Well, Momiji's not here, so let's have a look." Yuki turned it on and Tohru and him started watching while Hatsuharu paid no attention.

After watching a couple of Momiji's short shots of Kyo getting beat by Yuki and Ryoko and some of Tohru trying to stop them it switched to what Momiji wanted Hatsuharu to see. Their eyes widened.

"That would a perfect scene for a-" Tohru stopped remembering Haru was still in the room.

He turned around from the window, "Perfect for what?"

"Uh, a hug? Heh, heh..."

"Hello!" Momiji appeared out of now where once again.

"Oh Momiji! Um... Where are Aka and Kyo?"

"And Ryu?" Haru asked waiting.

"They're coming in about 4, 3..." Ryoko came in, but Aka and Kyo kept walking threw the hallway.

"What took so long?" Yuki asked.

"People..." She mumbled sitting next to Haru. She likes sitting next to Haru- I would too! 3

"Obsessed fans actually." Momiji said. "Well- I'm gonna go back to my room. Night!" He said before leaving.

"I'll be heading with him." Yuki got up and Haru followed… Without even saying good night.

"What's with the sudden change of clothes? And the hat?" Momiji asked.

"What do you mean? She dresses like that everyday. Just not so intense about it. Probably to get away from those fans..." Kyo said.

"Uh, cross dress to impress?" Ryoko said.

"Why don't you just kick the shit out of them if you want them to leave you alone." Kyo suggested.

"Yeah, like you did to Kyo that one time." Momiji said happily.

"Shut up..."

Crossover with D.N.Angel's episode -A Summer Without Dark. How sad TT !

"So, do you know that guy over there?" Risa asked pointing to Hatsuharu.

"Yeah. That's Haru." Ryoko said.

"He reminds me of Dark..." Risa said before drifting off into a daydream.

"Oh snap out of it Risa." Riku snapped. "Hey, come meet Daisuke!" Riku pulled on Ryoko's arm.

"You better be careful around that girl." Satoshi said starting to dig Daisuke out.

"Yeah, she is a little different."

"Hehe." Ryoko walked by with Risa, Riku and two other girls.

"You always ask that Risa." Riku said.

"'Cause I want to know- Don't you?" Risa asked.

"You're nosey."

"Totally."

"Hey, what are you guys doing, here all alone?" Risa asked stopping by Daisuke and Satoshi.

"Wow, that's suspicious." Ryoko said.

Daisuke jumped out of the sand. "No! That's not it! Come on Hiwitari! Tell them it's not!"

"Well, you never know." Satoshi said. The girls laughed. (Discluding Riku and Ryoko)

"Just what I needed..."

"Niwa, this is Ryoko Sohma. She's with the other school that came here to the island." Riku said.

"She's also a model/ singer/ actress!" Risa said jumping up and down.

"I didn't know she was an actress." Riku said.

"She was in these school plays when she was in elementary school."

"What are you- some kind of stalker?" Riku glared at her sister.

"Oh wow! They're sea slugs!" Riku said looking at the slugs.

"Cute." Ryoko said next to her.

"Risa! Come here! You too Niwa!"

"No way! That's so gross!" Risa said playing in the sand. "Why would you wanna watch those things?"

"Because they're interesting. Oh, there's another one! Cute!"

"They're not cute."

"Yeah, you're right. They are kinda cool to look at." Daisuke said.

"Don't you think? They're not gross at all. They're kinda neat."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Niwa! Help me please!" Risa called. Someone's jealous.

"Uh, okay."

"Can you get me some sand?" Risa asked handing him a pink bucket.

"You're just playing in the sand."

"It's not just playing in the sand. It's sand art."

"Does Risa have a thing for Daisuke? I thought it was the other way around." Ryoko asked. "She must be jealous."

"That does sound like her."

**Okay- I'm stuck- My head hurts- I can't think anymore- I whine too much... Review please! I'm open to any suggestion and/or question too!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kay- so this is like the fifth chap I think. I got a brain freeze... R & R!**

"We've only got three more days left. What do you want to do?" Yuki asked.

"Let's go to the beach again!" Momiji said jumping up and down.

"Again?" Kyo moaned looking out the window.

"Oh, you're no fun... Tohru, you'll go with Ryu, Aka and me, right?" Momiji begged.

"Wait, when did we say-" Ryoko started.

"Of course I will." Tohru said getting up and walking out with Momiji.

"When will she ever just say no?" Kyo said.

"Oh, lighten up! You have to come with us!" Aka said cheerfully pulling him threw the door.

"When will he just say no." Yuki sighed and started following them with Haru.

"Tohru!" Uo yelled waving to them. "We're gonna play tennis- Wanna join?" She asked looking at Aka and Ryoko.

"Sure."

"Nothing better to do."

"Great, now we have enough to play girls against boys!" Uo said leading them to the court. "Team one is all the girls which is: Me(Uo), Hana, Tohru, Aka, Ryu, Riku, Mio. The seconds team is all the boys: Yuki, Kyo, Momiji, Hatsuharu, Daisuke, Takeshi, and Daisuke's friend With who only seems to say 'Kyu'…"

"It all fits." Hana said.

"Ok! First serve! Loser buys girls lunch!"

"Hey, who said we'd loose Yankee?" Kyo yelled from the other side. "You better believe that you're going to loose this time!"

"I can't believe we lost..." Tohru hung her head. "We lost Momiji! He was right there and then-"

"It's okay Tohru, I think I just saw him jumping around in the line somewhere." Ryoko said sitting on her right.

"Yeah- Here comes Kyo! I could notice that hair anywhere." Aka said sitting to Tohru's left.

"You had to pick the busiest restaurant... didn't you..." Kyo asked sitting down next to Aka with all the fries. Behind their table was Riku and Mio's table. Risa had joined them and Daisuke along with Takeshi were getting them food and drinks.

"Where's the prince and the German kid with our meals?" Uo asked sitting across from Tohru next to Hana.

"They're almost here." Hatsuharu said coming with the drinks.

"I feel like a slave driver..." Ryoko hung her head.

"It's okay. Don't feel bad." Haru said sitting next to her. He then smiled. "You won fair and square."

"Ryoko! I want to show you this cool spot down by the ocean! Haru, will you come too?" Momiji asked pulling on their arms.

"Um, okay." Ryoko said getting up.

Haru followed her. "Sure."

"Wonder where he's taking them." Tohru said.

"So far the plan is working!" Uo said.

"Huh? What plan?" Aka asked.

"Momiji's gonna take them to a private spot and leave them there. He's suppose to- crap..." Uo said picking up Momiji's camera. "He was suppose to record it all..."

"This is something I can't miss- I'll take the camera to him!" Aka volunteered.

"Baka, go with Aka." Yuki said smirking.

"What'd you say?" Kyo jumped up.

"Come on Kyo!" Aka pulled him out of the restaurant with Momiji's camera in her other hand.

"So... what do you guys wanna do next?" Tohru asked.

"Why'd you have to drag me with you? Literally?" Kyo whined.

"You don't want to be with me?" Aka asked doing a cute puppy face.

"What- Um... No, it's not that..." Kyo scratched his head.

"Okay!" Aka smiled pulling him along again.

"Um, Aka?" Kyo asked not making eye contact.

"Yeah?" She turned around.

"After we're done giving Momiji his camera, do you wanna do something or go somewhere with me?" He asked.

Aka smiled and then tackle- hugged him.

**O.o What should happen next? Review please. Sorry it was so short...**


	6. author's note

Authors note

Well... Kyo+Aka's hug equals something big- that's all I can say... Cause I'm an idiot... There was suggestion that the blade children should appear- I'll see what I can do. And Ryoko is in Spiral- But I didn't get her from there. I also have a story for spiral- I gotta fix that one sweatdrop That one's so confusing and screwed up. Well- I don't own Fruits Basket- I wish though... I'd continue the story forever and ever... I also don't own D.N.Angel or Juvenile Orion or Spiral... Okay- back to the story!


	7. Chapter 7

"Why'd you have to drag me with you? Literally?" Kyo whined.

"You don't want to be with me?" Aka asked doing a cute puppy face.

"What- Um... No, it's not that..." Kyo scratched his head.

"Okay!" Aka smiled pulling him along again.

"Um, Aka?" Kyo asked not making eye contact.

"Yeah?" She turned around.

"After we're done giving Momiji his camera, do you wanna do something or go somewhere with me?" He asked.

Aka smiled and then tackle- hugged him.

"What the hell?" Kyo yelled from under her. Ryoko wishes she could tackle hug Haru. "Hold on a second... Something's wrong here..."

"Aren't you suppose to go pop and turn into a kitty?" Aka asked still hugging him on the ground. "Maybe it takes awhile..."

Kyo got up with Aka still hugging him. "Yeah, well I didn't pop- now did I?"

"Pop!" Momiji made a popping noise from behind them.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kyo asked.

"Ryu and Haru said they'd wait for me till I get my camera. What are you doing here?" Momiji asked with a chesire cat smile.

"Umm..."

"Bringing you your camera!" Aka said handing it to him.

"Thanks!"

"How much did you see?" Kyo asked.

"All I saw was Aka hugging you- but you didn't transform. I wanna try!" Momiji hugged Aka but didn't transform either. "Cool! Wait till I tell Ryu and Haru- and Tohru and Yuki- and Hari and Shigure! So many people to tell... So does that mean you're cursed by the Zodiac too?" He asked jumping up and down.

"I don't know."

"Weren't we suppose to go see Ryu and Haru?" Kyo said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Oh yeah! Haru said something about taking Ryu to a haunted house later on. You should go too!"

"The sand... It squeaks!" Ryoko said walking on the sand.

"It's singing sand." Hatsuharu said following her.

"When do suppose Momiji's coming back?"

"I don't think he is."

"Huh?"

"Never mind." he smiled and took her hands. O.o "Wanna go to one of those haunted houses later tonight?" he asked.

"Sure! I think Riku and Risa are going too. Risa wanted to see some Dark guy." Ryoko said giving him a smile back.

"Foxy!" called a familiar voice.

"Huh?" Ryoko turned around and saw a blonde teen along with a black haired teen coming towards them.

"Kaname!" Ryoko said running up to him and giving him a hug.

"Ryu!" Haru stopped when he saw she didn't transform. He then looked confused.

"What's up?" Kaname said in his usual dull voice.

"Don't I get a hug?" Naoya asked putting his arms out.

"Naoya." Kaname gave him a glare while Haru gave Ryoko a confused look.

"It's okay..." Naoya stopped pouting. "We know of your guy's curse." he smiled and went over to Ryoko.

"How?" Ryoko started backing up. "Who are you working for?"

"Huh? Well, to tell you one thing, I can read minds, Foxy. And Kaname here- you can hug him without changing because he's a Darklore. Not enough time to explain it all... now how 'bout a hug? I wanna see how it works." Ryoko kept backing away and Kaname stepped in front of her.

"Naoya, just quit it." Kaname turned to Ryoko. "Sorry about him."

"I guess I got carried away. Well... Kaname and me better get going. See yah Foxy." Naoya said waving as he left.

"Bye." Kaname said before walking after him.

"Bye guys."

"Wow. You could actually get lost in here. Be careful Haru." Ryoko joked walking in beside him. She saw Risa and Riku talking with two other girls up ahead.

"Ryoko!" Riku called running up to her.

"Hey Riku. What's Risa doing?"

"Getting ready to see Dark." Riku sighed. "She's such an idiot around that guy. She should just give up on him."

"Ryoko!" Risa ran over. "Glad you came. The rules are each group or pair must take a different door and meet at the end."

"Let me guess... Your plan is to get 'lost' and wait for this Dark to 'save' you." Ryoko said joking.

"How did you know? Did you have the same plan?" Risa asked looking worried.

"Hey Cow-boy!" A familiar voice yelled. Haru's a cowboy... a sexy cowboy... in this next part, I know something this little couldn't really piss Haru off, but bear with me please... "Don't get lost!" Kyo yelled walking in with Aka.

"Haru...?" Ryoko said still holding on to his arm.

"You go on ahead." Haru said giving her a smile. Then he turned black and glared at Kyo.

"Bring it on! Aka, go with Ryoko. I'll see you at the end."

"'Kay! Just don't take too long and don't hurt each other to where we have to carry you back to the hotel." Aka said before pulling Ryoko away. "I pick this door!" it was such a shiny door... I would have picked it too...

Aka and Ryoko got to what looked like the exit and started towards it. But a trapdoor opened and they slid to another unknown room...

"Damn that hurt..." Aka said sitting on the ground. Ryoko was up and was about to help her up too, but screams came from up above. Daisuke fell on top of Aka and there was that 'wonderful' popping noise we all know and 'love'... being sarcastic

"I'm so sorry Ms... Sohma?" Daisuke picked up a dog and stared at it with confusion.

"Um... hi Daisuke." Ryoko said from behind him.

"Ah! Ms. Sohma! Is this your dog?" he asked picking up Aka.

"Um... yeah. But just call me Ryoko." she said with a smile.

"Okay Ms. Ryoko..." he blushed standing up. "Wasn't the other Ms. Sohma with you? Whose clothes are these?" he asked about to pick them up. He blushed even more and then there was a light. The infamous Phantom Thief Dark finally arrives. There stood a guy with purple hair with matching eyes.

"What's up Ryu?" he said giving her a smile. He put the dog down and took Ryoko's hands. "How've you been?"

"Um, hello?" they looked down at Aka who was still in animal form. "Yeah, down here... You've met him Ryu?"

"Uh, yeah... When I was doing a movie back in Japan... He broke in and tried to steal-"

"Her Heart. But I failed... Somehow... You're the only thing I've failed to steal... Maybe you're too much of a treasure to be stolen." Dark said looking into her eyes.

Ryoko, feeling really uncomfortable, pushed away from him.

Dark got up and looked at Aka. "This is new..." he petted Aka on the head and behind the ears. "I thought that other Sohma, Shigure, was the dog."

"I think she's a wolf... hold on a sec... GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE DARK!" Ryoko yell pushing him away then covering Aka.

"Okay, okay..." he backed up and turned around. "What? Did you think I was waiting for her to turn back?" Dark laughed. There was another popping noise...

"Poor Daisuke, having to live with you..." Ryoko said walking beside Dark.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Dark said laughing.

"So, were you guys like going out or something?" Aka asked.

"No-"

"I wish... she just didn't fall for me like the others... Hey, how 'bout you?" he looked at Aka.

"Sorry, I have my eye on someone-something else."

"Who?" Ryoko said sounding curious.

"Um... I-"

"Aka!" Kyo called next to Hatsuharu. Haru waved and then he noticed Dark who was disguised as Daisuke now. (Looks like Daisuke, controlled by Dark.)

"Hey Kyo! You better watch out!" Kyo gave Ryoko a confused look.

She nodded her head towards Aka.

"Kyo!" Aka opened her arms wide and hugged him.

"What was that all about?" Haru asked looking at Ryoko.

"I should explain later..."

Well... I think that's enough. I'm working on the sequel already ... if only the real Fruits Basket had a sequel... please review! I'll dedicate the next story the sequel to all reviewer's of each chap! And I'll put how many time's they reviewed if you want. Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

**How goes it ppls? I'm still trying to find a place where I can stick the Blade children in.**

"Well... That was a great trip!" Tohru said happily.

"Now we get to study for the finals!" Momiji said actually sounding happy.

"I totally forgot about that..." Tohru said hanging her head.

"Don't worry Tohru! We can study together!"

"Okay... I'm ready..." Tohru said sitting next to Yuki. Next to him sat Ryoko, Hatsuharu, Aka, Kyo, Ou, Hanajima and Momiji.

"What was another name for the three musketeers?" Yuki asked.

"Umm... I don't know?"

"Oh please... It's Mabudachi trio!" Kyo yelled. "Didn't you learn that like in kindergarten?"

"Oh shut it Kyo... If you think you're so smart then: If Billy has five apples and he gives Sally two of his apples, how does he turn those apples into limes?" Asked Ryoko.

"Huh? What? There's no answer for that!" Kyo complained.

"There's an answer to everything." Haru said.

"So... Kindergartners know more than you cat boy." Ryoko laughed to herself.

Then Kyo got up. "Hey, let's play tag... Just like the old times!" Kyo yelled punching the wall right next to Ryoko.

"Not it!" Ryoko yelled before she jumped out the window. Kyo followed her outside and started chasing her. "You couldn't catch a cold if you wanted to!" Kyo said nothing as he gave her a glare. "Now bite me!" she stuck out her tongue then ran into the forest.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Tohru asked starting to go after them.

"They'll be back before dinner." Yuki said calmly.

"It might take a while, but if you wanna go Tohru, I'll come with you!" Momiji volunteered.

After a few punches and kicks that missed Ryoko but smashed most trees Kyo stopped falling to his knees. I liked his cute little fetal position in vol 3. Very sexy and he looked like he was in need of a hug. "Why'd you have to leave me..."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ryoko asked slightly laughing to herself while holding out her hand to help Kyo up.

He smacked it away and stayed on his knees. "You left me all alone here and ran off to America to be a star or a model... What ever it is you did... I thought we were friends... You were the only one besides Kagura and Aka that accepted my true form and that I was the cat... Guess I was wrong..."

"You're saying it like I had a choice or I wanted to go. You know Mika made me go..." Ryoko said sitting beside him.

"But you could have stayed with me and Kazuma. Or maybe some other Sohma. After your mom and dad both died, she thought she could have full ownership of you..."

"Some of the other Sohma's did ask. Like Kisa's mom, even though she was expecting Kisa anytime. Or Hiro's parents, even though he was just born. Hatsuharu's parents tried even though they just started dealing with Haru and his black side and Kagura's parents, and Ayame, and Momiji's dad and Shigure… Rin's parents, and even Hatori tried even though he had Akito to look after. Then Kureno got her to let me come back and stay here." Ryoko explained.

"So don't think I ditched you..." Ryoko looked at him but he didn't look back.

"And you were gone for so long..." Kyo looked back at her. "I didn't want you to go- I missed you."

Please don't kill me for this Aka They both started leaning in like they were gonna kiss...

Ryoko then whacked him on the head hard. "Save it for Aka." she laughed.

"Save wha- I wasn't going to- I didn't want to- I wasn't thinking of doing that!" Kyo yelled.

"Yup. You want Aka. You want to hug her and kiss her and love her-" Ryoko started taunting him by turning around and pretending to make out with someone.

"Hey!"

She turned back around. "Don't worry, you can always practice your kissing on Kagura- I bet she wouldn't mind." Ryoko stopped laughing and gave Kyo a smirk. "Or if you want, you can practice on Aka."

"Stop it! Shut the hell up! What the hell do you know anyway?"

"I know that Baka loves Aka." There was silence, soon Ryoko broke it. "Baka loves Aka! Baka loves Aka! Baka loves Aka! Baka loves Aka! Baka loves Aka! Baka loves Aka! Yuki was right... this is Fun! Now in Japanese! Baka ai Aka! Baka ai Aka! Baka ai Aka! Baka ai Aka! Baka ai Aka!"

Ryoko stopped when she heard Kyo say, "So what if I do?"

Ryoko smiled and got up. "Well then, maybe you should tell her." she said helping him up.

"Humph. Only if you tell Haru." he said smiling evilly.

"What!" Ryoko blushed and punched him lightly.

"Boo!" Momiji popped out of nowhere... again... "What's up you two love animals?"

"Don't you mean love birds?" Ryoko mumbled.

"It's not like that between us!" Kyo yelled.

"No, no, no-no-no-no-no-no! What I meant was Kyo is the love struck kitty who cares about the wolf, and Ryoko is the Foxy fox who wants her feelings returned from only one special person- The Yin- yang cow!" Lame- I know...

"Uh, weird..." Ryoko started towards the forest path back to Shigure's.

"Why won't she just admit it? I mean- even I admitted it!" Kyo yelled following her.

Ryoko was just about to open the sliding door, but before that, somebody grabbed her and wrapped their coat around her. "What the hell!" Ryoko yelled being pulled away. 'I'm being kidnapped...'

Ryoko was still being pulled away when she recognized something. 'This smell... It smells like Haru!'

"Haru?"

"Yeah." said a familiar voice taking his trench coat off Ryoko. I got carried away with this line and wrote that Haru took off his shirt. lol (Drool) Or was it his pants... Hmm... J/k (just kidding) it was his shirt the first time I typed this...

"For a minute there I thought I was being kidnapped..." Ryoko laughed slightly at her stupidity.

"Sorry about that. I had to get you out of there before Mika found you."

"Mika? What the hell is she doing here?" I based the character Mika from my Aunt. They're the same, 'cept now, my aunts a therapist... I'm one of her patients...

"Yuki and Shigure distracted her for awhile so I had enough time to find you. What do you want to do till she leaves? It's probably not a smart idea to go to the main house or back to Shigure's. Ayame's shop might not even be safe."

"Let's go to the mall!" Ryoko jumped up and down like a schoolgirl. Haru gave her a strange look. "We can go to Gamestop and play video games!" Haru smiled at her.

"Okay."

"Then we can go to Borders and read Manga! Then after that, we can go to TOO COOL and get anime scrolls and stuff! And then we can go to Suncoast and buy anime DVDs!"

"I wonder if Mika left yet." Haru said out loud without noticing.

"She isn't suppose to be here... She doesn't have anything to do with me now..." Ryoko said sinking in her chair.

Let's say they were at a Japanese Starbucks. Mmmm... Coffee...

"That means you don't have to go back with her." Haru reminded.

"Yeah... You know, before I decided that I wanted to leave, she was going to make me dye my hair blonde and all this other crap. But you're right. So I guess I shouldn't worry..." She sunk even more but popped back up when she felt her knees touching Haru's knees.

"I still don't think that it's fair That Mika gets full rights of guardianship to you- Just because Kira is still too young and Mika's the next closet thing to your family."

"Yeah..."

"Meow!" Ryoko turned around and Haru followed. "Howdy BLACHI's. Havin' a strategy meeting?" A guy said in a high pitched red neck accent.

"Kanone?" one girl said.

A much shorter girl stood up. "Kanone? How did you know we were here?"

"I'm psychic."

"And what the hell is a BLACHI's suppose to mean?" The red haired boy asked sounding annoyed. He turned towards Ryoko and Haru's table and noticed she was watching from the corner of her eye.

"B-L-A, C-H-I. Short for Blade children. Doesn't it sound cuter that way?" No body said anything. "Oh well, guess not. Hahaha." Kanone said in his regular voice keeping his accent.

Ryoko then turned back to Haru. "So shall we head back now?" Haru asked helping Ryoko up. The red head watched their every move.

"Well, let's hope she's gone no-" Ryoko was pulled into Shigure's house by her arm.

"There you are! I've been waiting and looking for you all day!" Mika said.

Flashbacks

Shigure's House "Why hello there Mika!" Shigure asked pushing Mika down in a chair. "What brings you back to Japan?"

"What ever it is- We're so happy you came to visit." Yuki said smiling.

"Oh, since you're here, would you mind checking over some of my stories? Only two or three pages. You see, my editor seems to be absent today."

" 'Or she's hanging her self...' Oh, and then you must listen to my student council speech!" Yuki said.

"Okay, finding Ryoko can wait." Mika said.

Then Shigure walks in with a stack of papers. "Here's one story! Only about four... ty left to go!" he laughed.

Momiji's-"Mika! Color with me! Color with me! Color with me! Color with me! Color with me!" Momiji yelled jumping up and down.

"I promise to color later- But where is Ryoko?" Mika begged.

"Does she want to color with us? Yay! Let's all color!"

Hatori's-"She has a very rare disease. High contagious."

Ayame's-"Oh! You must try this one dress for me!"

Hiro's-"You think just because you married Ryuichi Sohma, who was the brother of Mana Sohma, who was the wife of Kai Sohma, who was the father of Ryoko Ari Sohma, that you can control Ryoko's life because you're her Aunt, and both her parents are gone to a better place and her sister Kira is still too young, and because Ryuichi is gone all the time? Huh? Do you?" Hiro questioned.

" 'Does this kid ever shut up?' " Not even when he's sleeping... (Ryoko: You can't talk that way about Hiro! Even if he does seem to get annoying at times!)

Kisa's-"Sis isn't here..." Kisa said quietly. She calls Ryoko sis too- and Aka.

"Then where is she?"

"Sis isn't here." she repeated.

"Then where is she?"

"Sis isn't here... Now... Bite me..." Kisa hesitated to say. We are such a good influence to

Kisa, right Aka?

"What?"

"I said Sis isn't here so bite me!" Kisa shut the door in her face. "Did I do okay?" Momiji nodded.

Main House (Akito)-"Where is Ryoko?" Mika asked.

"She's... Hehehe..." he laughed to himself evilly. Or insanely- which ever you prefer. "She's dead." He said sounding like a mad man. In which he is...

"What?" she gave him a strange look.

"She asked me 'Why do you give pain to people? Why' with that sweet voice of hers... But... I ended the life of that fox's beautiful voice..." Akito's trying to help Ryoko? Cool... I'm cared for! At least he doesn't know about Haru and Ryoko...

Mika backed away slowly.

Ritsu-"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I HAVE NO CLUE WHERE RYOKO IS! I'M SO SORRY! I'M SORRY!"

Kagura-"Kagura, you'll tell me where Ryoko is right?" Mika asked.

"I'm too busy completing my Kyo shrine." Didn't know what she would say so... yeah... I have a Haru shrine... In my mind...

Kureno-"I'm not going to even talk to you..."

"Good. Well, good bye." Kureno smiled and slammed the door in her face.

Rin-"..." Rin said looking out the window.

"Well then... I'll go now."

"...Check 'Gure-san's house... how could she take him away from me?" Rin mumbled still looking out the window. She watched Haru and Ryoko walking to Shigure's holding hands.

**I'll stop for now... Review and I'll write even faster- i'll still take suggestion or any comments - and Ever person who reviews- I'll dedicate my next story to you guys. was this chap too long or too short?**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm still debating on if I should write a sequel... If I do I'll dedicate it to all of my reviewers! I'll put down your name and what you said- if you don't want me to put down what you said just review to tell me. I don't want anybody mad at me... Good news ppls! I have MPD! Or so my therapist says... Now I'm one step closer to being just like Haru! (MPD- Multiple personality disorder) I just act that way sometimes**

"There you are! I've been waiting and looking for you all day!" Mika said. She pulled Ryoko inside the house and Haru followed them in.

Ryoko pulled away and fell back, but Haru caught her. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Oh, no need to yell. I figured since you don't want me to be your agent- that doesn't mean you have to quit your career. It would be such a waste. So I want you to come down and meet your new agent!" Mika handed her a card with a number and an address. "That way you can stay in Japan!"

"What do you mean new agent?" Ryoko looked at the card.

"Oh, I know you miss me, but I have so many other newbies that I have to help start there way to stardom! She can help you get to the top- farther than anybody else can get you."

"This name is familiar..." Ryoko said looking at the card.

"Have you ever thought that Ryu doesn't want to be in that type of career?" Yuki asked coming in.

"Oh, I guess not. Don't you want to be a famous model/actress/singer?" Mika asked turning to Ryoko. Ryoko shook her head. "Well, before you fully decide on what you're going to give up on, go see her." Mika said. Then Ryoko's eyes shot to the women behind Mika. "Oh, and this is Asuka. She's going to give you a makeover for your interview tomorrow." Mika said before leaving.

"What? Why do I need a makeover? Am I that ugly?" Ryoko got teary eyed. Haru sighed and pat her on the head meaning to say 'no'.

"Follow me." Asuka pulled Ryoko into another room and shut the door.

...6 hours later...

"And Viola!" Asuka gave Ryoko a mirror and Ryoko did a silent scream. "Oh, you're speechless!" Asuka pulled her up and out of the room. Yuki, Tohru, Shigure, and Momiji waited.

"Um, where's Ryu?" Momiji said looking around Asuka and Ryoko.

"Oh you look so cute Ryoko!" Tohru said.

"I'm..." Ryoko tried to say more but nothing came out. She slipped by Asuka and ran out the front door past Haru.

"Ryu?" He caught her arm. "She dyed your hair?" He asked starting to laugh a bit to himself.

"Yeah..." Ryoko sighed. "But why Blonde?" Not that there's anything wrong with blonde- just Ryoko doesn't want to be a blonde...

"I think you look fine." Haru said.

"Tell the damn truth- 'I'm gonna wash it out...' "

"Okay, you kinda look like Brittany Sp-"

"-Hey!" Ryoko yelled interrupting him.

"You said to tell the truth."

"So you're Ryoko Sohma, right? Sohma... sounds familiar." A blonde woman said.

" 'She does look kinda familiar...' I have a lot of family that shares the same name." Ryoko said sitting on the couch.

"Are you related to a boy named Momiji Sohma? I've seen him running around a bit."

"Oh- Somewhat. We come from the same family..." Ryoko then turned her head towards the door, which was opening. A little girl walked in with blonde hair matching the woman's and... " 'That's...!' " Ryoko almost fell of the couch.

"Momo, wait till Mama's done with Ms. Sohma." She said picking up the little girl.

" 'She's Momiji's mom!' ..."

"Why'd you decline Ryoko?" Yuki asked sitting across from her.

"You already know why. I don't want to do any of that crap anymore." Ryoko said while helping Tohru make some Shougayaki and Takoyaki. Mmm...

"That's not the only reason- is it?" Kyo said giving Ryoko and evil smirk.

Ryoko turned around. "I'm telling Aka you're being mean to me!" She yelled running out of the kitchen.

"Hey- No! Ryoko! I was- Get back here!" Kyo yelled jumping out of his seat after her passing right by Haru.

"Hey, Haru, do you know why Ryoko didn't-" Tohru began to ask.

"Because the woman she was meeting was also Momiji's mom." Haru said without even looking at her.

"Momiji's mother?" Yuki said sounding a little concerned and shocked.

"What are you deaf?" Black Haru asked. The Bad ass/ sexiness has come! I like white Haru too...

"What'cha yah guys up too?" Momiji asked popping out of somewhere.

"Uh, Momiji!" Tohru jumped.

"Haru- calm down." Yuki said trying to get him out of his black personality.

"What's wrong Haru?" Momiji asked.

"Nothing..." He said turning back to normal. He then walked out of the kitchen with his head down.

"You couldn't catch me if I jogged in place!" Ryoko yelled running back into the kitchen.

"Oh Bite me!" Kyo yelled back.

"No thanks!"

"Get over here you little b-" Kyo was stopped by Shigure who put a book in front of his face. "No fighting please- I don't want another door broken."

"Sorry 'Gure." Ryoko said sitting up on the counter next to where Yuki was standing.

"Oh, you don't have to say that- I was talking to Kyo over here. Ryu, you're more careful, so I don't have to worry. I trust you."

"What was that!" Kyo yelled trying to move the book out of his way.

"You should be spending more time with Aka- you're less violent and less destructive when you're with her." Shigure said.

"What's wrong with Haru?" Yuki asked turning to Ryoko.

"Huh? Oh. You mean his 'mood swings'. Yeah, something must be troubling him because Black Haru is showing up for the littlest of reasons."

"Troubling him? You should go talk to him Ryoko. If there's anybody that can help him-"

"-You can- thanks Tohru..." Ryoko said leaving to find Haru.

"Haru!" Ryoko yelled looking around. "Did he already leave?"

"Ryoko!" Kagura called out waving her arms in the air.

"Hey Kagura!" she waved back. "Have you seen Haru?"

"No- I thought he went with you to Shigure's!"

"He did- but then he left! I can't find him anywhere!"

"I'm sure you'll find him soon! Oh and- who was that guy following you earlier?"

"Huh?"

"The was a boy- with red hair."

"Um... Okay..." Ryoko shrugged and left.

Café-"No Haru here..."

Park-"I don't smell the Haru..." She's joking around- Haru doesn't stink.

Garden-"Are we playing Hide-and-seek?"

Mainhouse-"I really hate this place."

Closet-"Why did I check in here? Dammit! Where is he?"

Beach-"There you are." Ryoko said seeing Haru sitting on the sand letting the water only hit his feet. She started walking over. "Haru?" She was about to put her hand on his shoulder but he turned around and slapped it away. Slap is such a weak word to describe it...

"What the hell do you want?" he yelled.

"Some times I wanna dance around naked..." She said joking around.

"Ryu... I'm sorry... It's-"

"So, what pissed you off? It's still Rin, isn't it?" Haru growled and tried to punch her but she dodged it by moving her head back.

"Dammit! You have to stay away from me!"

" 'Kay." She moved not even an inch away from Haru.

"I don't want to hurt you like I did Rin..." Haru mumbled.

"Huh?" Ryoko gave him a confused look.

"I just realized it... It's my fault that Rin got hurt- I hurt Rin... I couldn't even protect her... I should have been more careful... I should have-" Haru stopped when he felt a sharp pain on his cheek. Then he turned to see Ryoko had punched him.

"Shut the hell up Haru..." she mumbled looking down at the sand. "It's not your damn fault that Rin got hurt- I don't get why you blame yourself for this shit! It's not your damn fault that Akito found out and hurt her! So just stop saying that it is- It's not!"

**I've gone deaf! My ears are ringing! Does Ryoko have a Black side? That would be fun... Please review if you have any comments, suggestions, questions, or anything else you can think of!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Where did we leave off... Ryoko was bitching at Haru! I hate those websites that says it's free download and no fee's what's so ever- and then it asks what you want to pay with- credit card or check blah blah, or it asks you if you want a year membership and crap to download... those gays... Oh, and this might be the last chap... I suck at endings- just to let you know...**

"And I thought I was crabby." Haru smiled and laughed still rubbing his cheek. Not his butt... "I think you've developed your-self a black side- You've been around me too much."

"I'm sorry..." Ryoko turned away.

"It's okay..." He looked up at the sky. Wow, it's blue... O.o "Ryoko..." He turned back to her.

"Yeah?"

"Hey Ryoko! Huh?" Tohru said when she saw Ryoko and Haru walk in. "What's wrong Ryoko?" Ryoko stayed quiet and passed right by her.

"Come on Momiji. Hatori's waiting for us." Haru said before going back outside.

"Coming!" Momiji jumped off the counter and pulled Ryoko outside with him.

"What's wrong with Ryu?" Kyo asked watching the emotionless Ryoko just pass by him. Both Tohru and Yuki shrugged.

"Yuki, you should have had one of your rat minions follow them." Aka said standing next to Kyo.

Yuki then had shifty eyes. "Um, rat minions? I don't know what you're talking about. Not a clue... Hah, heh..."

"You were spying on them!" Kyo yelled.

"Okay, where is that little rat of yours?" Aka looked around.

"Fine..." Yuki sighed and snapped his fingers. A little furry rodent came in from the window and into Yuki's hand. "What happened?" I feel kinda lame writing this part...

"What!" Yuki let go of the rat but Tohru caught it before it met its demise.

"What did it say?"

"Haru... He's going to get back up with Rin.

"Why are you so down?" Momiji asked sitting behind Ryoko in the car. Haru was asleep the front next to Hatori who was driving. Pretend it's a limo... Hatori's driving, Haru's in the passenger seat, then Ryoko, then Momiji. Haru didn't want to sit next to Ryoko... "Smile like you mean it!" Momiji pulled at the sides of Ryoko's mouth to make it look like she was smiling.

"You have three seconds to let go..." Ryoko mumbled.

"Oh, you're turning into Kyo..." Momiji whined sitting back down. "So what's wrong?"

"Nothing..."

"Something's wrong."

"Shigure's wrong... In the perverted way..."

"That too, but what's wrong with you?"

"..."

Momiji got up again and leaned over the back of Ryoko's seat. "Is it about Haru?" he whispered.

"..." Ryoko turned around and pushed his head down.

The next morning...

Ryoko walked outside to see Haru walking towards the entrance. "Haru?"

"Ryoko." he turned around.

_I don't know why I can't move_

"Are you gonna go see Rin now?"

"Yeah..."

_My mind is lost in the sky_

"I... well..."

"Is there something you wanted to tell me?"

No one even hears my voice and my tears fall to the ground

"I wanted to ask..."

"..."

_It's like my feelings of loneliness are falling too_

"Can I come-"

"Do you want to come with me?" Haru asked smiling.

The truth is that we all just want to smile

"Can I?"

"Yeah. I'd enjoy the company."

_And smile with each other_

"..."

It hurts inside when we don't... we don't... we don't know what to say

"I bet she'd be happy to see you."

I only hope that someone will be there, and watching over me

"I hope so..."

"Come on." Haru kept his smile on and took her hand.

_So take my hand, we'll walk tonight underneath the sky..._

My endings suck... So... I'm still debating over if I should write a sequel. Review if you want me to write a sequel- and if you have any questions or just comments. I'll also take requests- like if you want to be in a story or if you want me to write one.


End file.
